


Natsu Nami, Spirited

by BlackhawkIris



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Genderfluid Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackhawkIris/pseuds/BlackhawkIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My imaginative recreation of Natsu Nami, based on the beautiful and descriptive words of ShanaStoryteller. Her story "An Invincible Summer" is amazing and I hope that I have done justice to it in capturing Natsu Nami's flippant and daredevil nature.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Natsu Nami, Spirited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Invincible Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525815) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



> My imaginative recreation of Natsu Nami, based on the beautiful and descriptive words of ShanaStoryteller. Her story "An Invincible Summer" is amazing and I hope that I have done justice to it in capturing Natsu Nami's flippant and daredevil nature.


End file.
